Never The Same
by Ciela.Phenton
Summary: After Rin passes from an illness, Len and Gakupo don't know what to do and they keep repeating things that they did for her when she was alive. Luka and Neru try and comfort them... does it work? I am writing more, tell me if you like it and I will continue posting.
1. Forgetting

He sat there at the bus stop, waiting for her. He had been waiting for a while and he became worried. They were supposed to go to their special place on top of a hill and stare down at the rows of flowers that created a carpet down the side as the sunset rested against their skin, holding each other close.

But she never showed up. He looked down at the bouquet of sunflowers in his hand and sighed.

"She's not coming Len... you should just give up." Said a deep voice from behind him. Len jumped and turned to see an individual with long purple hair and a silk kimono.

"She will come Gakupo. Just go away..." He pouted and turned, leaning back on the bench.

"But Len, she's dead. She died last year. How do you keep forgetting?" The other walked over and sat next to small teen, rolling his sleeves up a bit and turning his head to glance over at him. He studied his face and showed a sympathetic expression, wiping Len's tears away.

"I-I miss her so much... It's all my fault she's dead... I'm a fool..." Len sobbed and dropped the bouquet, hugging his purple-haired friend.

Gakupo caressed his hair and cooed to him. Len was like a son to him and Rin was like his daughter, but after her passing, Len and Gakupo haven't been the same. Kaito, Meiko, Luka and Gumi all banded together to try and make them feel better, but nothing really helped. Gakupo and Len were the most affected by this and slipped into a deep depression that only the two of them understood, they all missed Rin but the two missed her most.

They would do anything to get her back, or just to see her one more time. To see her bright smile and her kind eyes, watch her and Len run in the field of flowers and laugh like siblings do.

Len and Gakupo went home, going into Rin's untouched room and sitting on the floor. They then proceeded to sob and hold each other. Their world was empty without Rin, they couldn't do anything without her. They needed Rin. After that, they ended up crying themselves to sleep.

Luka came home later on and saw them asleep, a sad smile on her face. She helped them to bed, Neru in the kitchen. Gakupo and Len slept soundly and both woke at a later time, walking into the dining room and seeing that here was food made.

Len saw Neru and felt his eyes well up with tears. "N-Neru…" He sniffled and ran to her and hugged her tightly. Gakupo did the same to Luka and nuzzled into her neck. Neru gently rubbed Len's back and swayed.

"It's alright… don't cry… please." She kissed the top of his head and wiped the single tear that fell. "Have some food… please… We made this just for you two."

"You guys need to eat. I'll get you something to drink." Luka kissed Gakupo softly and sat him in a chair, going into the kitchen to get some drinks, Neru and Len sat down, holding hands as Len sniffled.

"H-How was South Korea...?" Len rested his head on Neru's shoulder and squeezed her hand.

"I had fun… but I'm sorry I missed Rin's Funeral… I should have been there." She pulled his hair out of its usual ponytail and ran her fingers through it.

"Our birthday is in a month… She would be 16…" Len whimpered and rubbed his eyes.

Luka came over with drinks and they all sat, had a moment of silence to honour Rin and then began eating, still in silence.


	2. Betrayal

Some time passed and the weather got colder and colder, Len got more and more depressed, the memory of his sister haunting him everywhere he went. He wasn't even safe in his own mind and the thought of his sister drove him to madness, as it did Gakupo.

That morning before Len left for school he watched Gakupo cuddle Luka just before going to work, rubbing her bulging belly. Luka looked so happy but then Len could see the sadness and the tired hints in her eyes, Gakupo was too broken to even notice them and that just hurt Len to see his father figure and mother hurting but only one noticing the others pain and making some kind of effort to help them.

Len walked out of the house and hid in the bushes, watching Gakupo as he left. He saw him get in his car, put his case beside him and rest his forehead on the steering wheel. Len sighed and walked off to school.

He went through school slowly and walked home yet again, seeing Gakupo's car in the driveway but Luka's gone. He walked inside and picked up a small note left on the counter for him. It read:

_Len, _

_ I had a doctor's appointment so I won't be home. I left you some banana bread in the fridge if you want a snack. If you need anything you can just text or call me. Love you~_

_ -Mommy ( Luka ) _J

He smiled and slipped the note into his pocket, getting some bread from the fridge and leaning against it. He sighed and then closed his eyes, enjoying the silence until he heard a creak. "What? Oh yeah Gakupo's home…" He nibbled on the bread and heard a strange noise with a few more creaks, now noticing a pair of boots by the front door with Gakupo's. He dropped his book bag and walked down the hall to go see what the noises were.

He soon came across his parents' bedroom door, he placed is ear against the door and listened closely.

"Oh… Aah!" And other strange muffled noises came from behind the door. It sounded like a girl…. Like Gumi. Len opened the door right away to see Gakupo in bed doing 'the deed' with Gumi.

Len's jaw dropped "G-Gakupo?..." He backed away from the door.

Gakupo went harder into Gumi before noticing Len and his eyes widened once he did. "Len…"

Len ran out of the house after seeing that and sprinted all the way down the street, calling Luka.

"Hello? Len? I'm on my way home…. Wait… are you crying? What happened?" He wiped his eyes and tried his best to tell her everything. Luka blinked and gripped the phone in anger. "Go to Neru's house… I'll pick you up later." She hung up and parked in the driveway. Len sniffled and walked down to Neru's house.

He knocked on her door and hugged her tightly when she opened it. She was a bit surprised but hugged back. "What's wrong?"

"… G-Gakupo… ch-cheated… with Gumi… I-I saw… them…" Len huffed and stumbled to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet and remembering what he saw. Neru came in after him and rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"I'm so sorry you saw that…" She sighed and answered his phone when it rang, chatting with the person on the other end and soon hanging up. "Luka said Kaito is coming to get you… you're staying there tonight."

He rested his chin on the rim of the toilet. "O… okay.." Kaito and Meiko worked at Len's school, they were the schools health assistants and on some days Kaito was a substitute for music, gym and one of the consolers. Meiko worked in the office with Kaito when he wasn't subbing and Len had been seeing them a lot lately ever since Rin died.

Meanwhile at their house Luka was furious, storming into their home and basically throwing Gumi out of the house. "How dare you have sex with my husband in my own bed? Get off my lawn and out of my sight, you cow!" She growled and threw her clothes out as well, Gumi grabbed them and ran off sobbing. After, Luka turned to Gakupo, "Just because you're hurting from Rin's death and sexually frustrated because I'm currently carrying your child, doesn't give you no right to take another woman or girl, shall I say and do it in **our** bed. Len saw, are you aware of that? You're the only fatherly figure he has and you've gone and screwed him up even more than he already was." She dried her tears with her sleeve and glared at him.

"Luka… I-I'm sorry… Please don't do this. Where's Len? Is he in the car? May I see him? Please!" Gakupo pleaded but to no avail.

"He's staying with Kaito and Meiko tonight and going to school in the morning. I can't believe you would do it again after I chose to trust you, let alone doing it with one of my friends!" She rubbed her belly and sighed.

Gakupo tried to pull her close but she struck him in the chest with her elbow and walked out of the house. "Think about what you've done… I'm going to go stay with Meiko too." And with that she got in the car and left.

Neru and Len cuddled on the couch while waiting for Kaito to pick him up. Len rested his head on Neru's chest and relaxed as Neru petted him. "Want some more water?"

"Sure… but… I just want to cuddle a bit more. Before I have to go…" He stroked her long ponytail and sighed. "I want to hold you for as long as I can…" He sat up and pulled himself next to her, then pulled her onto his lap. Len caressed her cheek and kissed her nose. "You… really help me… Thanks for always being there."

"It's no problem. I care for you…" He smiled at this and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I care for you too… a lot." He heard a knock at the door and frowned. "I think I have to go now…"

Neru pouted and held him tightly. "I love you…" She sniffled. "I hope everything clears up."

Len nodded and kissed her again, this time longer. Tears falling down his cheeks as he held her and the kiss. The knocking on the door got more impatient and after a while the door opened. "Len we gotta go get dinner. Where are you?" A soft, deep voice carried through the house, making Len pull away and get up, placing Neru on the couch.

"I'm in here Kaito…" He sighed and watched as a tall, blue-haired man walked into the room.

"Hey Neru!" He grinned and waved, then looking towards Len. "You okay bud?" He patted his head. "Let's get going…"

Len nodded and looked at Neru, bending down and kissing her cheek before leaving.


End file.
